Si personne ne fait rien
by Shu la furie
Summary: Song fic sur L'orphelin de Willy Denzey....Là ou mene l'indiférence...


**_Salut !!! _**

**_Et bien me voila avec une Soncfic sur la chanson de Willy Densez, L'orphelin. Je la trouve pas si génial que ça, mais bon, c'est a vous de voir.Je sais que j'aurait pu enrober un peu mais bon voila!_**

**_ (j'ai mit ce titre car il y a déjà une fic(OS) qui s'appelle « l'orphelin »)_**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Le cœur vidé par la souffrance des siens **

**Cet enfant reste là face au destin **

**Spectateur d'un monde où règne le silence **

**Sa peine sera de perdre son innocence  
**  
Piers Polkiss le maintenait avec force. Il le tenait afin qu'il soit debout, malgré sa tête qui se ballottait et dont le menton touchait la poitrine, en face de Dudley.  
  
Sous les encouragements de ses camarades qui formaient un cercle pour les cacher, il lui envoya un coup de poing dans les côtes. Le brun ne dit mot.  
  
Leur institutrice, Mme Owens, attirée par le bruit, vint à leur rencontre et découvrit la scène. Des garçons de 7 ans entrain de battre l'un d'entre eux. Dès qu'ils la virent, les enfants cessèrent et s'enfuirent, Piers lâcha le gosse qui tomba sur les genoux.  
  
Elle le regarda, cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes rondes et l'entendit pousser un cri étouffé quand il les retrouva brisée. Le survivant, pensait la sorcière...  
  
Il se regardèrent longtemps, puis, comme un robot, un être sans âme, Harry se leva, et partit.  
  
Elle suivit sa démarche du regard mais elle ne dit rien, et honteuse, s'éloigna.  
  
**Esclave d'une vie qu'il n'a pu choisir **

**Enchaîné par la peur de mourir**

** Mais comment pouvez-vous fermer les yeux **

**Croire que tout ira mieux **

**Si personne ne fait rien...  
**  
Mrs Figg alla ouvrir. Elle ne fut pas surprise en découvrant le gros visage violacé de Mr Dursley. Il la salua rapidement. Il tenait au poignet un petit brun qui gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Il ne disait pas un mot mais dansait légèrement sur ses pieds. La vielle leva n peu le regard et vit la main de Vernon serrer le poignet de l'enfant, très fort, comme si il avait peur qu'il ne fuie.  
  
Harry fut poussé a l'intérieur et la porte, refermée. Il se passa un silence, on Mrs Figg regardait le garçon se frotter le poignet. Il était mauve. Mais le garçon ne dit rien, et ne pleura pas.  
  
La vielle soupira, et ferma les yeux.  
  
**Si personne ne fait rien **

**Coupable nous serons de cet orphelin **

**Voulez vous vraiment que tout s'arrête **

**Si ça continue, votre tour viendra peut-être...  
**  
Hagrid rentra dans le bureau du directeur. C'est fait professeur, je l'ai emmené au chemin de traverse et l'ai mit au courant de ce qu'il devait savoir.  
  
Albus Dumbledore le va les yeux vers lui et sourit. Mais le garde-chasse continua :  
  
-Pauvre garçon...Vous saviez ce qu'il faisait quand je suis arriv ? Il dessinait un gateau dans la poussière...Et ces enfoirés de Dursleys...De barjos comme pas posible..Il ne lui avait rien dit !  
  
Albus soupira.  
  
-Jamais vu un garçon aussi maigre...bon dieu ! Ces enfoirés de Dursleys !! Pourquoi l'avez-vous mis l ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez rien fait contre son triste sort ?  
  
**Si personne ne fait rien **

**Coupable nous serons de cet orphelin **

**Voulez vous vraiment que tout s'arrête **

**Si ça continue, votre tour viendra peut-être...**  
  
La cuisine du square Grimaud était silencieuse. Pour être plus correct, personne du couple Weasley, de Tonks et de Lupin ne disait mot. Maison pouvait entendre d'ici le bruit qui rendait l'atmosphère si lourde. Des cris. Les cris d'un Harry Potter endormis. Mais pas dans des rêves comme le font tous les adolescents, non un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars douloureux, un sommeil du quel seul le temps pouvait le sortir. Il n'y avait rien à faire, le garçon de 16 ans ne pouvait se réveiller que de lui-même.  
  
Lupin serra sa tasse de café quand un cris plus prononcer lui parvint.  
  
Puis les cris se turent.  
  
Tous soupirèrent de soulagement.  
  
Harry descendit, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux hagards. Il se tint à la porte de la cuisine. Tous le regardèrent sans un mot. Il s'assit, en silence, comme il le faisait tous les jours.  
  
Lupin finit son café.  
  
**Mes frères, gardons l'espoir et la force d'y croire  
  
Pour la paix dans le monde l'amour que l'on sème  
  
**La bataille faisait rage. On n'y voyait plus que des formes indistinctes.  
  
Mais un peu plus au sur la colline, deux personnes se battait. D'un côté, un grand mage au yeux rouges, et de l'autre, un jeune homme, car il n'était plus un petit garçon.  
  
Il était là, il faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il réalisait la prophétie.  
  
La bataille cessa et tous se tournèrent pour voir le corps du mage tomber.  
  
A côté, Harry Potter, en sang, se tenait droit.  
  
Puis, à bout de force, il s'effondra.  
  
**Si personne ne fait rien **

**Coupable nous serons de cet orphelin **

**Voulez vous vraiment que tout s'arrête **

**Si ça continue, votre tour viendra peut-être...  
**  
Cela faisait des jours qu'il était à l'infirmerie. On pleura les morts, on fit la fête, et personne ne vint voir Harry Potter...  
  
_On doit le laissez se reposez_, se disait les gens pour se rassurer. Mais tout le monde savait qu'au fond, ils voulaient profiter de la paix retrouvée.²  
  
Personne ne vint voir Harry Potter, si bien qu'un jour, l'infirmière hurla en le retrouva mort. Il c'était laisser mourir. Personne ne faisait rien, pourquoi n'en ferais-t-il pas autant ?  
  
Le monde avait tué Harry Potter. L'absence avait finit par l'achever. L'indifférence.  
  
Mais ce serait le monde qui le regretterait. Qui regretterait le survivant. Oui, c'était le monde qui maintenant, priver de lui, était orphelin.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voila!!C'est tout ce que mon tit cerveau a pu donner...

VOus en penser quoi?

(je vous avoue que je suis pas très fière de moi mais bon je la laisse qd même)


End file.
